Why Don't You Love Me?
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Harper's getting weird letter's in her locker,The frist one asked Why don't you love me? Who's leaving Harper letter's. Is it Justin the one who's she been crushing on for a while, is it Zeke, Eddie or could it be the new guy? Who's leaving love note's.
1. Chapter 1

Why Don't You Love Me?

Harper's getting weird letter's in her locker , all them start the same Why Don't You Love Me?. Who's leaving Harper letter's . Is it Justin the one who's she been crushing on for a while , is it Zeke, Eddie or could it be the new guy? Who's leaving Love letter's to Harper.

WOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWP

_Dear Harper_

_Why Don't you love Me? I love you , you have no idea how much I love you. It's written all over me you just have to look at me. I see how you look at other's when you think they like you , you never look at me like that. What do I have to do to get you to notice me, Tell me what to do , tell me what you want. Please tell me , give me a hint._

_Your's truly _

_Invisible Love_

" What , someone left this for me? Who would write me a Love letter" said Harper as she looked at the purple letter in her hand. It was typed , so there was no way to tell who wrote it. Harper looked at the letter , why would someone write a letter to her , Harper Finkle the school freak the joke of her family. Was this a cruel prank a joke to get her hopes up. Why would anybody like her.

" Hey Harper what's you got there" ask Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper smiled at Alex .

" I think someone's trying to hurt my feeling's" said Harper as she frowned she handed Alex the love letter. Alex read it and let out a whistle.

" I don't know Harper it looks real to me , why would anybody want to hurt you anyway. Your to nice. It seems someone has a crush on you Harper , Aww my little Harper has some ones heart, " said Alex as she grinned at Harper. Harper smiled back , maybe Alex was right maybe it was real but it's only one letter.

" Well, it's only one letter maybe it's a one time thing I don't think anybody at school likes me that way." said Harper as she put the letter back in her locker.

" Ok, Harper what ever you say but I think your missing a chance here at real love. I'm a bit jealousy I wish someone would take the time to write me a love letter, all the guy's in school think I would hate that but I really would like it." said Alex as she frowned a little.

" It's what ever Alex no big and you can have any guy you want " said Harper as she started to walk to class. Alex rolled her eye's and followed Harper to class. Both girl's walk to there history class.

" Hey , Harp's did you do my homework last night cuz I didn't do it" said Alex as she grinned at Harper. Harper smiled at Alex and rolled her eye's.

" You know your lucky that I do my homework at school so I can do your's too" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" I know I am lucky to have you, I think I'm going to be jealous when you find out who your secret admirer is , your going to forget all about little old me for this Invisible Love person, then I'm all alone" said Alex as she hugged Harper.

" Impossible Alex I can never forget you" said Harper as she hugged Alex back.

" Good, I wouldn't know what to do with out you Harper" said Alex as she kissed Harper on the cheek.

" Hmm, well your stuck with me weather you like it or not" said Harper as she walked into the classroom.

" Promise, forever and ever" asked Alex as she sat down by Harper.

" Alex I promise in this life time and the next best friends forever." said Harper as she grinned.

" Good, I'm holding you to that promise Finkle" said Alex as she smiled back. The teacher walked in and started the class, it was on Roman history Harper's favorite time in history .

" Perfect" said Harper to herself. Alex smiled as she looked at Harper , she knew Harper love history. Harper payed attention to the teacher while Alex drew in her note book. As Harper tried to pay attention to the teacher all she could think of was that letter in her locker. Who and why would some one love her . Who is Invisible love, who watches her look at other people. It never said what guy it was , deep down inside she hoped she would get another letter from who ever this Invisible love is.

WOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPW

So what do you think? Tank it of Keep it. It's up to you. All of theses chapters will be short like this first one.


	2. Chapter 2

Why Don't You Love Me?

Harper's getting weird letter's in her locker , all them start the same Why Don't You Love Me?. Who's leaving Harper letter's . Is it Justin the one who's she been crushing on for a while , is it Zeke, Eddie or could it be the new guy? Who's leaving Love letter's to Harper.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

_Dear Harper_

_I know you love sun flower's. I hope you like the flower I left with this note. Yesterday I watch you read my letter it brought great joy to me to see you hold on to it and hopefully keep it. I want to tell you what I like about you. I like how you always do the right thing, I like how you have school spirit, I like how aren't afraid to be you, I like how you look in every outfit you make. In my next letter I'll list what I love about you._

_From Invisible Love_

Harper looked at the Purple letter and smiled she got another letter from invisible love. But who was invisible love. Harper looked around no one was in the hall way, she looked at the giant sunflower in her locker and sniff it, it smelt great. Harper tuck the letter in her history book and closed her locker , leaving the flower behind.

" Harper let's go we got gym" said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper smiled and followed Alex to the gym.

( Girl's Locker room )

" Why the big grin Miss. Sunshine " said Alex as she looked at Harper she hasn't stop grinning since she found her in the hall way.

" Huh oh well, I got another letter from Invisible Love and a giant Sunflower." said Harper as she blushed.

" Really what did it say" asked Alex as she walk closer to Harper.

" Just that he was happy that I kept the letter and what he like about me." said Harper as she got finish dressing for her gym class.

" Wow, so any clue on who it is or who you want it to be and please don't say Justin." said Alex as she rolled her eye's.

" I have no clue who it is but if I had to pick some one maybe Zeke. He's such a nice boy" Said Harper as she blushed.

" Yuck, Harper why do you fall for the dorky nerd's and he's not even cute." said Alex as she had a disgusted look on her face.

" He is cute and nice so what if he's kinda dorky. I like him and I hope he's this invisible love but how do I find out if it's him" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex shrugged her shoulder's and Rolled her eye's Harper always went for the dorky she didn't understand why but she did.

" Well,... we could spy on him a little . But it'll just be me and you." said Alex as she crossed her arm's over her chest.

" Oh thank you so much Alex" said Harper as she hugged Alex. Alex smiled and hugged her back.

" What are friend's and It'll be fun you and me spying trying not to get caught maybe pulling a prank or two." said Alex as she smiled. Following a nerd would be boring but to see that smile on Harper's face was worth it after all Harper was her best friend.

" Your the best friend anybody could ask for. I owe you big time" said Harper as she smiled.

" Hehehe, okay Harper let's go to gym." said Alex as she and Harper walked into the gym. Harper and Alex went threw there day and made plan's to follow Zeke after school.

( After School, Zeke's apartment. )

" Harper we been here for two hour he's just doing stupid robot dances and reading comic's and did you look at his room he had picture's of my brother everywhere I think Zeke might have a crush on Justin." said Alex as she looked into Zeke's Room . They where flying on the magic carpet.

" I think your right but Zeke and Justin would make a cute couple. So Zeke's not invisible love, then who is." said Harper as she frown.

" Let's go home Harp's and maybe having food in our belly's will help us think better" said Alex as she flew them home. Harper looked down watching the people walk around not knowing that two teenage girl's where flying above them.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Chapter 3 soon if you want it .


	3. Chapter 3

Why Don't You Love Me?

Harper's getting weird letter's in her locker , all them start the same Why Don't You Love Me?. Who's leaving Harper letter's . Is it Justin the one who's she been crushing on for a while , is it Zeke, Eddie or could it be the new guy? Who's leaving Love letter's to Harper.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

( Harper's Room )

Harper laid in her bed thinking of her day. It was odd, first She got a second letter. She had fun spending time with Alex spying on Zeke but it did creep her out that he had Pictures of Justin all over his room. She didn't even have picture's of him like that when she was crushing on him. But still no clue on who was invisible love. She smiled she looked in her had and held the giant sunflower in her hand. How did this person know she loved Sunflowers. Alex said she'll help her find this person either way it'll be fun spending time together and spying on people. Harper smiled thinking of the prank they pulled on Zeke. Harper told Alex about a prank she read in a book and when Alex heard it her eye's light up like it was Christmas and hugged Harper saying she was a genius. They magical switch Zeke deodorant stick with cream cheese.

" Hey Harper your still up." said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper nodded her head and looked at Alex.

" Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out who this invisible love is." said Harper as she moved over a little on the bed to make room for Alex.

" Don't worry we will and when we do I know you'll be happy." said Alex as she smiled.

" Thanks Alex" said Harper as she hugged Alex. Harper yawned and rubbed her eye's.

" Time for bed huh" said Alex as she pulled out her wand and turned off the light's. Harper smiled , grabbed her blanket's and covered them both.

" Night Alex" said Harper as she closed her eyes.

" Night Harper" said Alex as she wrapped her arm's around Harper and place her head on Harper's shoulder.

( The Next day at school )

Harper open her locker and like the other day's there was a letter for her.

_Dear Harper_

_So you liked my flower great. I'm really Happy now, I think I said in the last letter I said that I'll list the stuff I love about you. I love your pale skin, I love your red hair, I love the impish smile you have, I love your wonderful laugh, I love your amazing green eye's, I love your heart and I love how you help everyone as much as you can. Now I see that your trying to figure me out. I hope you don't find me out to soon, I like writing these love letters to you._

_from Invisible love_

Harper and Alex read the letter but there was no clue on who it was.

" This is the third letter Alex, but no clue's who should we spy on next." asked Harper as she looked at her best friend.

" I don't know maybe we should look around for people who have purple paper." said Alex as she shrugged her shoulder's. Harper nodded both girl's walked around looking for people who had purple paper. They saw five people with purpler paper. Justin Russo, Max Russo, Eddie Tucker, Paul Smith and Gigi.

" We got to follow three people and watch your brother's at home this is going to be fun" said Harper as she rolled her eye's. Alex was grinning and getting her pocket note book ready to write down info on everyone there going to spy on.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Chapter 4 soon if you want it .


	4. Chapter 4

Why Don't You Love Me?

Harper's getting weird letter's in her locker , all them start the same Why Don't You Love Me?. Who's leaving Harper letter's . Is it Justin the one who's she been crushing on for a while , is it Zeke, Eddie or could it be the new guy? Who's leaving Love letter's to Harper.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Harper and Alex where watching Eddie For an hour, so far they learn the schools big bad bully like's cat's, taking care of his mother and singing opera.

" Harper this is so boring can we go now, I don't think it's Eddie. Lets go follow Gigi" said Alex as she frowned she was really bored and she was ready for a nap.

" Yeah, let's go one hour of watching him makes me want to be a bully and beat him up" said Harper as she shrugged her shoulders.

" Hehehe, I think you'll make a cute Bully." said Alex as she pinched Harper's cheek.

" Stop it Alex, or I'm going to beat you up" said Harper as she slap Alex's hand away from her face.

" Yeah, right and I'm a angel" said Alex as she rolled her eye's.

" We both know that's a lie now let's flash out of here I don't want to hear him sing to his cat again. Who knew Eddie was such a softy." said Harper as she held out her hand for Alex. Alex smiled and grabbed Harper's hand then flashed them out of there.

" So here we are at Paul Smiths place. Who knew music boy lived in a apartment with Zeke." said Alex as she looked at the same building.

" Who cares let's see if he's my guy because I hope to god it's not Gigi" said Harper as she made a disusting face.

" Would it really bother you that much of it was a girl" asked Alex as she raised her eyebrow.

" No you know the girl thing wouldn't bother me I'm Bi anyway it's just it's Gigi we're talking about." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex nodded her head it was Gigi there talking about.

" Oh, oh look it's him he's... is he dressed in DRAG" said Alex as she looked shocked.

" Umm, yeah, I hate to say this but he look's good in heel's and he can walk in higher heel's then I can" said Harper as she frowned. Alex looked at Harper and frowned.

" Look Harper we will find this person. SO it might be Paul and he likes to dress like a girl so what." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" I don't think it's Paul , look there's Wendy Cooper and there dancing." said Harper as she watch the two dance.

" Let's go home and watch my brother's then Gigi tomorrow, sound's good to you" asked Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper smiled and nodded her head. Alex flashed them home and both acted normal while spying on Justin and Max.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Chapter 5 soon if you want it . I'm leaving It here and there's no note this time but in the next chapter there may be clues to who is this invisible love


	5. Chapter 5

Why Don't You Love Me?

Harper's getting weird letter's in her locker . Who's leaving Harper letter's . Is it Justin the one who's she been crushing on for a while , is it Zeke, Eddie or could it be the new guy? Who's leaving Love letter's to Harper.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

_Dear Harper_

_ The art of Letter writing is dead, this is why I decided to write you some. I take my time thinking about what I want to say to you._ _How you looked today and how you make me fall even more in love with you everyday by just being you. I think about how we would work. How I would give anything up for you , even if you won't ask me too. I think about how my family will love even more then they love me. I think about having a future with you beyond just high school. I would like to ask you a question. What do you think about cupid. Because he's a baby does that mean love is just a game played by school kid's or if not a game are we all struck with cupid's strongest arrow's with golden head that we are blind to other but of what we want to see. In due time you will find out who I am then you can tell me what you think. But I just want you to know I will always be your knight in shining armor if you where my princess. _

_ From Invisible Love_

"I have to say this is perfect. My best one yet. Harper is going to love this, now to put it in her locker before she get's here." said Invisible Love as they open Harper's locker. Invisible love looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

" I better hurry Harper will be here and see me then my cover is blown. Soon Harper you will know who I am and how much I love you," said Invisible Love as they ran away after slipping the letter into Harper's locker.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Chapter 6 soon if you want it


	6. Chapter 6

Why Don't You Love Me?

Harper's getting weird letter's in her locker . Who's leaving Harper letter's . Is it Justin the one who's she been crushing on for a while , is it Zeke, Eddie or could it be the new guy? Who's leaving Love letter's to Harper.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place **

_Dear Harper_

_ The art of Letter writing is dead, this is why I decided to write you some. I take my time thinking about what I want to say to you._ _How you looked today and how you make me fall even more in love with you everyday by just being you. I think about how we would work. How I would give anything up for you , even if you won't ask me too. I think about how my family will love even more then they love me. I think about having a future with you beyond just high school. I would like to ask you a question. What do you think about cupid. Because he's a baby does that mean love is just a game played by school kid's or if not a game are we all struck with cupid's strongest arrow's with golden head that we are blind to other but of what we want to see. In due time you will find out who I am then you can tell me what you think. But I just want you to know I will always be your knight in shining armor if you where my princess. _

_ From Invisible Love_

" Wow Alex this letter is really sweet. But still no clue on who it is. All we found out about your brother is that Max like's playing army and Justin has as many picture's of Zeke as Zeke has of him." said Harper as she looked at the purple letter.

" Well, true and who ever this is want's to be your knight I think that's so romantic." said Alex as she smiled.

" Well, now I understand why your brother never liked me. But there still a chance that it's Max you know" said Harper as she thought of it. Maybe Max was smarter then they gave him credit for.

" True and Max really. I think he's to much like a kid. I don't think my baby brother would know how to be a knight."said Alex as she made a face thinking of Max as a Knight.

" Maybe he's hiding his true self you never know he might be this invisible love" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex rolled her eye's and shook her head.

" Fine then we could spy on Max more. But Harper I don't want you getting your hope's up for my brother. If it's him then I'll try to get over the sickening idea of you two dating " said Alex as she walked away leaving Harper to think.

" Alex is helping me but it seems she want just to spy on people. I should talk to her and ask her if she really wants to help or what" said Harper as she talked to herself. She walked after Alex and went to her class. All she could think of was the question. What did she think about love. She knew about cupid and she knows about his arrow's. She had to carry him and the arrow's for a while Alex didn't want to hold him anymore. Harper stop and watched Alex she was frowning and looking at her note book. Harper smiled and thought of the perfect thing to say to her.

" Hey Alex , I did your homework why so sad wanted to do it yourself for a change." said Harper as she grinned.

" No, I'm just thinking you know how I am when I'm thinking . I don't like it at all" said Alex as she looked up at Harper.

" What you thinking about." asked Harper as she smiled and sat down by Alex.

" Umm... the competition. I don't think I'm going to do so well." said Alex as she frowned.

" Oh, well I could help you study tonight. I could read it to you or let you practice on me if you want" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Yeah, but what about spying on Max thing. He could be this invisible love person." said Alex as she frowned.

" Hey, I can't wait to find out, but your more important then this invisible love. " said Harper as she smiled.

" Thanks Harp's, your an amazing best friend" said Alex as she hugged Harper. Harper hugged her back.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Chapter 7 soon if you want it


End file.
